


W       T       F     ?!

by Ripley2win



Series: Reaffirmations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, my version of the upcoming Meta episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, however, had one thing left on his To Do list.  He wanted to thank the Winchester brothers for remaining faithful to Father in Stull Cemetery.  Gabriel snapped  his fingers and placed Sam and Dean in an alternate reality.</p><p>Castiel needed to learn a lesson, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W       T       F     ?!

**Author's Note:**

> The upcoming meta episode will probably be Supernatural's love letter to all its fans. This is my love letter in return. If the show runners ever want to Kripke any part of this story, they can be my guest. After all, they DO own Supernatural and the characters.

W T F ?!

 

This story follows “How can I keep from singing?”

 

The clean up in Heaven after the civil war ended was finally finished. Both Gabriel and Castiel had labored non-stop to make sure all the missing Heavenly weapons were located and accounted for. Gabriel, however, had one thing left on his To Do list. He wanted to thank the Winchester brothers for remaining faithful to Father in Stull Cemetery.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and placed Sam and Dean in an alternate reality. Castiel needed to learn a lesson, too.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Sam and Dean Winchester walked through the door of their motel room onto a set with lights and cameras.

“What the f. . . ?”

The assistant to the Costume Director rushed up to the brothers. “You've got to change immediately.” She handed them matching white suits. It reminded Dean of what Lucifer/Sam had worn in the future.

“I don't think so,” Dean replied.

“Go to hell,” she said with a smile and twinkle in her eyes.

The woman holding the white suits pushed Dean into a dressing room marked Jensen and just down the hall pushed Sam into a room marked Jared. They changed their clothing quickly, hiding their weapons, in the pockets of their white suits.

Helga, who had waited out in the hall for them to change, escorted the two of them to where the Supernatural Reunion photo shoot was taking place. People already positioned seemed to be divided into people wearing black on the left and people wearing white on the right.

Kenny, the photographer, placed Sam and Dean at dead center of a four level riser. He tried to smooth a bulge in Dean's jacket caused by a hidden weapon. Dean caught his hand.

“Not unless you buy me dinner first.”

Kenny dropped his hand quickly as he looked into Jensen's determined eyes. “Fine.”  


A team of makeup assistants cruised through the room smoothing down hair and removing traces of sweat. Strangers started fussing over Sam and Dean's faces but they controlled themselves and didn't shoot anyone.

“Gabriel” and “the Yellow Eyed Demon” strolled through the door together, laughing and talking music. YED played a mean air guitar. The brothers stared in shock.

“Young Mary” came in. Dean poked Sam to get his attention on the newest arrival. He mouthed Mom to his brother. Sam turned his head to get a better view of her. “Still a babe,” he whispered back. Dean laughed and nodded.

A woman with long dark brown hair strolled up to Sam and planted a long, wet kiss on him. Dean tried to hide his surprise. Sam simply went with the flow and kissed her just as deeply in return. He just nodded when she said to meet her after the photo shoot.

Sam and Dean decided to participate in the photo session because they hoped it will get them information about why they are there and how they got there. They also stayed because they saw the other actors involved in the photo shoot looked like people they knew. They saw the actor that played Crowley, the actor who played Chuck Shurley, etc. They were surrounded by dozens of familiar yet strange faces. It's freaking both brothers, but they cooperate with the photo shoot. They know they're not in Kansas anymore.

Castiel was forcefully interjected into the photo shoot at the last minute. The photographer, Kenny, was pissed that “Misha” wasn't in costume and moved swiftly to chastise him. One look into “Misha's” eyes caused his sphincter to pucker. Kenny decided that “Misha's” beige trench coat would be a great contrast to the black and white outfits everyone else was wearing.

Sam and Dean realized that it really was Castiel because of his slightly confused look. Castiel was positioned just above the brothers while “John Winchester” was placed below Sam and Dean on a riser. Both brothers shared smiles while they stole glances at their “father.”

Castiel sensed some confusion from Sam and Dean, but he also sensed waves of pleasure at seeing their “father” one more time. Castiel figured it couldn't harm anyone to let the brothers experience a bit more joy at seeing people they had loved and lost, even if they were only the actors who portrayed them. He gave them the gift of time to take it all in.

After photo shoot, Castiel was literally dragged back to the set by the assistant director to reshoot a scene with revised dialogue. The brothers followed figuring that they needed to stay together to stay out of trouble. Castiel was handed a piece green of paper with one paragraph on it.

“OK, Misha. Anytime now.” Silence. “Say the words. Action.”

Castiel read the page of new dialogue in a typical emotionless Castiel style.

“Cut. You missed your marks.”

“What's a mark?”

“Shit, who's on first?”

“First what?”

“Just smite me and put me out of my misery.” Dean observed Castiel's hand twitch.

“No way,” Dean warned the angel.

“That's not what Castiel would say.” The angel replied stiffly to to the Assistant Director.

“Let's do it again. This time with a little feeling. Action.”

Castiel repeated the dialogue and then actually prayed in Enochian first followed by English. “That's how an angel would pray to Father.”

The director stood behind the Assistant Director and prevented the AD from interrupting “Misha's” improvisation. They both stood still, blown away by “Misha's” prayer. They both knew they would use the second version of the prayer in the final edit.

“Cut.”

After his scene was filmed, Castiel was taken to an empty conference room for a scheduled interview with a well known internet blogger. She wore a tee shirt with a picture of Castiel on it. “Save a horse. Ride an angel.”

“You're interested in equines?”

“No.” She hid her surprise well because she knew that Misha Collins often joked around with interviewers. The blogger also knew her time was limited so she jumped right into her questions.

“Did the directors or writers ask you to look so seductive to Dean at their first meeting?”

“What do you mean?” Castiel was startled.

“Many of your reaction shots in the barn were so soft lit and sexy towards Dean. Almost as if Castiel had been instructed to seduce Dean to Heaven's side.”

Castiel delayed answering any questions so he asked the blogger a question instead.

“What are your favorite Castiel and Dean scenes?”

She showed Castiel her favorite SPN video on YouTube, “Believe”. Surprise and then shock is evident on his face.

“You've never seen this particular video before, have you?”

“No, I have not.”

Blogger kept interjecting her own personal comments (how different he looked as futureCas and Jimmy Novak) while Castiel watched the video “Believe.” He finally stopped her continuous babbling by stopping her awareness of time. Cas touched her lips with his fingers and she went still. He watched the remainder of the video in peace and quiet.

Castiel wondered how the images were captured, especially the images from inside Dean's dreams and from inside Hell. These images conveyed clearly how deeply, how frequently he shared in Dean's emotions. He also felt very disturbed by how plain his own emotions were. When the video finished, Castiel once again touched the blogger's lips and woke her.

“What did you think of Castiel in that video?” he asked the blogger.

“Aside from being sexy as hell?” She paused. “Sorry for him. He doesn't know how to stop and smell the roses.”

“Do you think that Dean and Castiel should . . .?”Castiel asked the blogger.

Brief silence. “No, but there are a lot of people who think they should.”

“You're right. There are a lot of people who think so.”

Castiel thought about Gabriel and why he had sent the brothers to this alternate reality. It was because Gabriel knew that he would try to find them.

When blogger left the conference room, Castiel turned to face a wall of framed posters. His back shook with soundless sobs. There were framed posters from the various seasons of Supernatural. One of the recent posters had Castiel and the two brothers wearing dark clothing and standing just behind an open grave. When Castiel's body shook, the glass on that poster cracked between Castiel from the brothers. The ground shook. A series of minor earthquakes rattled the local area.

When Sam and Dean rushed into the room, Dean was in the lead. The quake suddenly stopped as the brothers entered the room. They spoke quickly and their words overlapped.

“What the hell was that?” “Cas, are you alright?”

“A minor meltdown.” Castiel replied with no emotion. Dean stayed silent but watched Castiel closely.

“Huh? Was that an earthquake? What are you talking about?” Sam is clueless.

“Let's go home.” Castiel touch their foreheads and everyone vanished.

Sam, Dean and Castiel appeared in Bobby's living room, much to Bobby's surprise. When Sam and Bobby went to bring everyone a beer, Castiel asked Dean about someone named futureCas.

“He was a good man, Cas. His story deserves at least a six pack for each of us.”

“That's fine. I have all the time in the world to listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: The real Jared, Jensen and Misha were not harmed in the writing of this story and were found asleep at the table in an unused conference room with no memory of anything.
> 
> Another a/n: The photo shoot would make a REALLY wonderful cover for TV guide. (hint, hint)


End file.
